


[Podfic] assume a defensive stance

by hoosierbitch, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can understand why Bruce and Clint are together. Clint's loud, brash, irritating--exactly what Bruce doesn't need in his life. (Also, there are sandwiches. Of LOVE.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] assume a defensive stance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [assume a defensive stance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440426) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



Length: 00:29:04

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/assume%20a%20defensive%20stance.mp3) (27 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/assume%20a%20defensive%20stance.m4b) (13 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
